1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
There is a printing apparatus that accepts a predetermined key operation by a user during execution of a print job, for example, and pauses or cancels the print job upon acceptance of such a key operation.
JP-A-2006-184713 describes an image forming apparatus that pauses processing of a job when a tray sensor detects withdrawal of sheets on a tray by a user.
There is another printing apparatus that pauses a print job in execution when detecting occurrence of an error such as paper jamming or an out-of-paper state, and automatically resumes the paused print job when detecting removal of the error thereafter.
Some printing apparatuses have an interruption print capability. Upon acceptance of a predetermined key operation by a user, this printing apparatus pauses a print job in execution, and starts executing another print job when the another print job is selected and an instruction for interruption print thereof is accepted thereafter.
When an error occurs, the aforementioned printing apparatuses automatically resumes the paused print job after removal of the error. Even if a user performs a work of removing an error in such a printing apparatus (e.g., work of removing a jammed sheet), therefore, when the print job paused by the error is not the job of the user, the paused print job is automatically resumed. When the user wants to carry out interruption print of the user's own print job by priority, it is necessary to pause the resumed print job and perform an operation for interruption print.
In some cases, a user may suffer poor usability when a print job is automatically resumed after error removal. Particularly, it is not convenient for a user standing in front of a printing apparatus to remove an error if the printing result of the user's own print job cannot be obtained first.